


from across the room to around my finger

by passingaway



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, Youtubers, crankgameplays (video blogging rpf), ethan nestor - Fandom, gamers - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Conventions, Dom Ethan Nestor, Dom/sub, Ethan Nestor x Reader - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Other, Self Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Sub Ethan Nestor, Switching, crankgameplays x reader - Freeform, dom reader, sub Reader, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passingaway/pseuds/passingaway
Summary: you see a hot guy at a gaming convention. you’ve never seen him before, but you know you need to meet him.
Relationships: Ethan Nestor & You, Ethan Nestor/You
Kudos: 20





	from across the room to around my finger

you’re finally at your first gaming convention, really excited to see all the new games that will be released in the coming year. you came alone. from across the room, you make eye contact with a guy you’ve never seen before. but you feel drawn to him. your heart starts racing and you share a knowing look. you have to find somewhere to be alone. you angle your head to the side in a “follow me” way. he hangs back a bit so he doesn’t draw suspicion and then follows you. 

the private place you find is a conference room you look around and get in and shut the door and lock it behind you. you ask him if he’s ready and he says yes and you tell him that he’s gonna do whatever you want him to do to you. or himself. and he says “we’ll see about that” and smirks. so now you know what you’re working with. 

the conference room is dark except for the lights on the computer but the screen is off so there’s just a small white glow. he walks up toward you and kisses you, gently at first. your face is in his hands and it’s a tender and careful kiss and then it gets deeper and more aggressive. his hands wander all over you as he backs you up against the wall. your hands are grabbing his hair and running up and down his chest. but then you challenge him. you flip so that he’s the one pressed against the wall and you have the power. you kneel down and unbutton his pants. you give him what he wants because you know that that will be incentive to give you what you want. once he’s edging, you stop. 

“you can’t cum yet. we have too much left to do”  
“but i have a meeting in a half hour”  
“that’s plenty of time to get some things done.” you smirk at him and he gets a glint in his eye. 

he kneels down and picks you up and you wrap your legs around him, kissing as he walks you over to the conference table. he sits you down breaking contact for just a second to take his shirt off and to slide yours off, too. your hands are all over each other and he decides to start testing the waters. he unbuttons your pants and starts touching you. he teases you for a bit, not doing much, just stroking you.

“i thought you had a meeting soon. come onnn. touch me already”  
“i thought half an hour was plenty of time to get things done...

... but if you want, i suppose”

he lifts you off the table just enough to get your pants off from under you and lays you down from where you were sitting. he leans over you and kisses from your lips, down your chest and almost to where you want his lips to be. he starts kissing your thighs and moving up. his head is between your thighs now and you feel pleasure shooting through your body. he starts kissing back up your body as he turns you so you’re longways along the conference table. he deeply kisses your neck as he gets on the table, straddling you. he goes in, gently and slowly at first, but moving with purpose. he builds in speed and aggressiveness and you’re grabbing the sides of the table trying to keep from screaming. you try to stifle a moan but it doesn’t really work. he looks at you. 

“moan for me baby. moan for me while i fuck you”

you’re getting really close now, but he’s just getting started. he keeps going, aggressive and animalistic. you’re whining now, just trying to stop from screaming and giving yourselves away. you hit a breaking point and there’s no going back. the pleasure climbs and climbs until you gasp, cum, and flop down onto the table. you try desperately to catch your breath, both panting. he pulls out, but you realize he didn’t cum yet. he was waited for you. you see him start to get up. 

“wait. i’m not done with you yet”  
he fake pouts. “what about my meeting?”  
“we still have some time. i can be done with you by then.”

you take out the little vibrator you keep with you. you tell him to get back on the table, on the bottom this time. he does with a look in his eye. you straddle him now. you kiss his neck and chest and move back a little. you start teasing him with the vibrator. right when you can tell he’s had enough teasing, you turn it off. 

“what’s this meeting about?”  
“what??”  
“what’s the meeting?”  
“uhh. why do you need to know?”  
“i’m going to know. what’s the meeting?”  
“uh. a panel. i have a panel.”  
“ohhh you’re a famous boy, huh? and this panel is in front of people and probably recorded, huh?”  
“yes. yes to all of it.”  
“hmm. interesting”

you turn the vibrator on again and put it in him, the tip firmly against his prostate. he’s whining and moaning now. he can’t help it. he’s biting his lip to keep from screaming your name. he’s writhing under you. you can tell he’s getting closer. you move back and get up, now standing beside the table while still holding the vibrator and the perfect angle, watching him grip the table, knuckles white. he starts moaning in a rhythm, rising in pitch. all at once he groans and finishes. all over the table. 

“look what you did. look at what i have to clean up now!”  
“i’m sorry i couldn’t hold it in any longer!”  
you smirk. you pull out a tiny remote control.   
“well i guess the vibrator isn’t coming out then. put your clothes on and go to your panel. i’ll clean this up and follow you. you’ll know when i’m in range”   
you smile at him as he realizes what you’re going to do. by the time you clean up the mess, it’s been 10 minutes. you find his picture on the wall. you go into the room and sit down. he hasn’t noticed you yet. 

he’s in the middle of answering a question and is so animated and distracted. you smile. he’s so cute when he’s excited. you flick the switch on and off. he stops in the middle of the sentence, his eyes going wide and his whole body shivers. the guy next to him looks over and asks what’s wrong.

“oh uh. i don’t know. i just got a chill.”

he looks away from the the guy and checks the audience. he sees you and you smile at him. the guy follows his gaze and looks at ethan confused. 

“anyway! what was the question again? i forgot. sorry”

you decide to only bother him when he’s quiet so you don’t get exposed and because you love watching him talk and don’t wanna interrupt anymore. as time goes by, you flick the switch on and off while he’s quiet. every time he presses his lips together and closes his eyes. you start leaving it on for longer and longer and by the end of the panel, it’s just going and you have no plans to turn it off. he’s become a bit less animated but very smiley. 

when it’s over, he talks to some fans and you turn it off so that he can be normal to them. you stay at the back of the room and he comes up to you. you flick the switch back on. he twitches a bit and then he gets to you. 

“so this is what happens when i’m a bad boy huh?”  
you smile. “absolutely.”  
“maybe we should see what happens when you’re bad”  
“maybe we will.”  
“so we’re not done after this?”  
“my vibrator is still in you. no. i’m not done with you yet.”  
“good. because i’m not done with you either.”  
“is that a threat, sir?”  
“if you want it to be.”  
you smirk. you have a good feeling about this.   
“do you live in LA, too? or just visiting for the con?” he asks.   
“i live here. i just wanted to see what this con was all about.”  
“they don’t usually end up like this.”  
“i can tell. here’s my number. i can tell you want it.”  
“was i being that obvious?”  
“it seems like everything you do is obvious. couldn’t handle it up there, could you?”  
“i’ll bet you couldn’t handle that either. come over tomorrow after the con and we’ll see what you can and can’t handle”  
“is that a threat?”  
he smiles. “absolutely”

you pull him in for one final kiss. there’s longing in it. he pulls away and smiles with that glint in his eye and walks out of the room, leaving you there alone.


End file.
